


Улетай, Нинья

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Даже когда владелец просит уйти, деймон этого не сделает. Зарисовка, открывающая сезон с участием деймонов.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Улетай, Нинья

Высоко в небе летела соколица. Небольшая хищная, временами пугливая птица. Казалось, она хочет закрыть собой солнце, чтобы хотя бы одному человеку на земле оно не слепило глаза. Маленькое доброе дело для того, у кого и так было слишком много проблем, для того, кто и так мог умереть. Впрочем, с высоты казалось, что человек ― ребенок, который отчего-то был одет как взрослый, идущий убивать, ― уже умирал. Он с трудом дышал, едва говорил, а острые камни впились в его тело, причиняя дополнительную боль. Соколица, глядя на ребенка, чувствовала его жажду и беспокойство. Ощущала каждый его вдох и отсутствие сил, чтобы пошевелиться. Она знала, что человек еще в этом мире, но очень боялась, что скоро он покинет его. Тогда и ей придется исчезнуть, обратившись золотистой пылью. Они были крепко-накрепко связаны как человек и его деймон. Умрет один, умрет и другой.

― Эй, здесь очень опасно, ― Фалько нашел в себе силы, чтобы протянуть руку к голубому небу, в котором летел его деймон. В ушах звенело, а тело била крупная дрожь. Кажется, он слишком сильно ударился головой. Его мутило. ― Летела бы ты отсюда, Нинья.

Должно быть, соколица Нинья услышала или догадалась о ходе его мыслей, потому что Фалько почувствовал новую волну страха и отголоски чужого возмущения. Вспомнил, побледнел. Наверное, действительно очень сильно ударился: кто же в здравом уме попросит своего деймона улететь? Это же верная смерть! Отдалится на двадцать-тридцать метров частичка элдийской души ― оба сразу погибнут от невыносимой боли. Марлийцы даже такую показательную казнь устраивали…

Снова приступ беспокойства. Над Фалько пролетело несколько пуль. Подумал даже, что это очень красиво. Золотистый проблеск, быстрый, как мечта…

Нинья закричала по-птичьи, призывая кого-то, а потом спикировала вниз. Упала во что-то теплое и жестковатое ― Фалько не понял, во что именно. Не смог разобраться в ее ощущениях. Солнечный свет закрыл кто-то знакомый, и сразу же на голове Фалько оказалась каска. Так в разгар боя мог поступить только очень близкий человек.

― Кольт… ― больше Фалько не смог ничего сказать, зато понял, что мир вокруг стал ярче. Совсем рядом свистели пули, что-то взрывалось. Кажется, в пробежавшего мимо элдийца попали ― деймон незнакомца исчез.

Теперь уже и Фалько стало по-настоящему страшно. Он осознал, что чудом выжил, что его опять же чудом нашли Кольт и его деймон-дворняга Марта. Эти ощущения от ее тепла транслировала Нинья. Маленькая соколица пряталась в густой шерсти деймона брата.

Странно, но страх отступил так же быстро, как и появился. Рядом был Кольт. Рядом была Марта. И они уже несли младших к спасительному окопу. Они туда доберутся. Обязательно доберутся.

А улетать Нинье пока рано.


End file.
